Drapieżna zabawa w wodzie
Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki Odcinek 2 - Drapieżna zabawa w wodzie Początek Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Powtórki z Rozrywki - pierwsze ever wyzwanie w sezonie, mrożący krew w żyłach i olej w robotach zjazd z góry i stawienie czoła prehistorycznej aczkolwiek bardzo nowoczesnej armii. Auć! Bolesne, he he he. Niektórzy oberwali, inni się śmiali, a jeszcze inni usypiali! Ten moment był najlepszy. Pożegnaliśmy dwie osoby. Kogo pożegnamy dzisiaj? Dowiecie się w tym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Powtórki z Rozrywki!!! Intro I wanna be famous - Ja chciałbym być sławny Kamera wyskakuje zza skał, druga wynurza się z wody, trzecia wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, czwarta zza kartonowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę Pahkitew. W lesie Keith i Selena ścigają się, a sędziuje im Max ubrany jak arbiter. Keith robi wślizg i Selena się przewraca, na co Max reaguje gwizdkiem. Nieco dalej stoi Emily i przewraca oczami na widok tego co się dzieje. Na plaży Carly, Claire, Alice i Tracey opalają się. Nigel stoi i patrzy smutny, po czym odwraca się i patrzy jak Matt i Dakotha siłują się na rękę. Bartek i Cour pływają, a Rico uczy Jimmy'ego łowić ryby. Kiedy Jimmy wreszcie coś złapał, okazuje się że to gacie Cour'a. Cour patrzy wkurzony na Jimmy'ego, a Rico się śmieje i klepie kolegę po plecach w stylu "dobra robota". Nieco dalej, na plaży stoją Jacob, Sodie i Omega. Jacob ciągle coś gada i się śmieje, a Sodie śpiewa i nadlatują pączki. Omega łapie dwa z nich, jednego wpycha do ust Jacoba, drugiego Sodie. Robi "kciuka w górę" do kamery i uśmiecha się. Kamera przechyla się w górę, pokazując słońce, które szybko się przesuwa i na jego miejscu pokazuje się księżyc. Kamera przechyla się w dół, gdzie wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą przy ognisku i śpiewają. Kamera oddala się ukazując napis Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki. Domek Ronaldo Nigel: Poszczęściło nam się, jako jedyni mamy w miarę godne warunki żeby przeżyć. Keith: Jakie tam poszczęściło... wygraliśmy i zasłużyliśmy na nagrodę. Oby tak trzymać drużyno. Keith(PZ): Wygraliśmy pierwsze wyzwanie, tak jak Wrzeszczące Susły, jak Amazonki, jak Nikczemne Sępy. A teraz trzeba tylko utrzymać dobrą passę. Drużyna musi się postarać. Keith: Ze mną nie macie się o co martwić. Alice: Więc powinniśmy się cieszyć że los nam cię zesłał, co? Gdybyśmy wszyscy nie przekroczyli linii mety, co by było z tego że leciałeś jak wariat. Nigel: Dobrze mówisz. Alice: Hmm. (odwraca się od niego) Nigel westchnął. Nigel(PZ): (westchnął) Chyba nigdy do niej nie dotrę. Może po prostu się poddam... Omega(PZ): '''Przykro mi z jego powodu, ciekawa jestem co się stało. Jaskinia Gnomów Jimmy leży i trzęsie się z zimna. '''Jimmy(PZ): Mam słabą odporność, ale nie wiedziałem że aż tak. W nocy było trochę chłodno. AAAAPSSSSIIIK! Rico: Ej, co tobie? Jimmy: '''Nic takiego, po prostu... APSIIIIIKKK! '''Rico: '''No nie mów że jesteś chory, musimy zacząć wygrywać a żeby to się udało każdy musi być w pełni sił. '''Tracey: '''Ja to się najbardziej cieszę że pozbyliśmy się tego całego Bartka. Tylko przeszkadzał i robił hałas. '''Tracey(PZ): '''Gdyby został dłużej w naszej drużynie, musiałabym pomyśleć o jakimś sądowym nakazie zbliżania się. Bez skojarzeń. '''Carly: O tak, masz rację. Rico: Sto procent poparcia. Tracey(PZ): Świetnie, drużyna już mnie lubi. Zamierzam ich w tym utrzymać. Selena: Ty kichasz a nie spałeś pod gołym niebem. To ciekawe co powiedzą Młoty, w końcu w nocy padało. U Młotów pod gołym niebem Matt: Dzieńdoberek, panowie i panie! Jak się spało? Jacob: A wspaniale, panie dzieju! Matt: Nie przemarzliście aby, żołnierzu? Jacob: Ależ skąd! Wy generale dobrze wiecie że mam płuca ze stali. Jacob(PZ): I tak jest, ostatnio u lekarza byłem jak się rodziłem. Matt: Szeregowy Cour, co wy tam robicie? Pijecie herbatkę z mrówkami? Cour leży w mrowisku, łażą po nim mrówki, nagle się budzi. Cour: Co do?!... M-MRÓWKI?! Matt: Przyznajcie się który to spłatał takiego figla. Jacob: Melduję, nie ja kapitanie! Ale mam prawo podejrzewać że to szeregowy Emily, generale. Matt: Czy to prawda... no cóż, padnij i 500 pompek, Bolku kapusiu jeden! Nie tak was uczyłem! I zapamiętajcie sobie raz a dobrze - dobry żołnierz jest uczciwy i nie kabluje! Cour: Ej, ale to ja jestem kapitanem! Matt(PZ): Musztra musi być. Już raz przegraliśmy, drużyna musi wziąć się w garść. Mam w nosie to że Cour jest kapitanem. Matt: No więc? Cour: Yyyy... już nic. Cour(PZ): Ten dyktator musi odejść. Muszę przekonać do tego resztę drużyny. Ten bałwan Jacob będzie stał po jego stronie ale gdyby udało mi się przekonać Dakothę i Emily, byłoby 3:2 dla mnie. Chris(głośnik): Zapraszam wszystkie ofiary występujące w tym sezonie na wyzwanie numer dwa! Następna scena. Wyzwanie Chris: Co tak długo, ludzie? A zwłaszcza wy, Sportowcy? Keith: Mieliśmy małe problemy techniczne. Chris: Jakie? Strzeliliście do złej bramki? Max: Ta blondi ma lęk wysokości, musieliśmy sporo czekać żeby wreszcie zeszła. Claire: Blondi? Ja mam imię. -_- Max: Tak? I kogo to obchodzi? Max(PZ): Jak wrócimy dzisiaj do domku na drzewie, zbuduję windę. A obok niej drugą - podnoszącą za gatki. Chris: Mnie na pewno nie. Zapraszam za mną, na wyzwanie. Następna scena, pomost. Chris: Widzicie tamte trzy łodzie, o tam daleko? Omega: Co one robią tak daleko od brzegu? Chris: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jeszcze kilka minut temu były przy pomoście. (uśmiech) W każdym razie - są one niezbędnym elementem waszego wyzwania i dlatego po jednej osobie z każdej drużyny musi przepłynąć i dostać się do łodzi w kolorze drużyny, następnie wrócić tutaj i spakować na pokład pozostałych. W każdej łodzi znajduje się jeden egzemplarz strzelby do starego dobrego Szczękoball'a oraz dwie tarcze. Gdy już wejdziecie do łodzi, podzielicie się obowiązkami. Podczas gdy jedna osoba będzie kierować łodzią, druga będzie strzelać do przeciwników a pozostałe osoby będą musiały chronić pilota, strzelca i siebie nawzajem przed strzałami przeciwników. Wykonacie trzy pełne okrążenia dookoła wyspy, podczas jednego okrążenia każdy strzelec może wykonać maksymalnie dwa strzały, inaczej drużyna zostanie ukarana. I jeszcze jedno - przy rozstrzyganiu zwycięskiej drużyny brane pod uwagę będzie nie tylko zajęte miejsce, ale też ilość osób które nie zostały trafione Szczękoballem. Taki przykład: Drużyna zajęła pierwsze miejsce ale został im tylko pilot i strzelec, a drużyna która zajęła drugie miejsce jest w komplecie. W tej sytuacji zwycięstwo przypadnie tej drugiej drużynie. Czy wszystko jest jasne? Jimmy: APSIIIIK! Chris: START! Nigel: Dobra, to kto skacze? Keith: Ja się tym zajmę! Skoczył do wody i popłynął. Cour & Matt: '''Dobra drużyno... Jeden patrzy na drugiego. '''Cour / Matt: (jednocześnie) Musimy wybrać / To kto skacze? Dakotha: Przestańcie się kłócić zjeby! Ty płyniesz! Postanowione. Zepchnęła Jacoba do wody. Emily(PZ): Nareszcie. Współpraca. Selena: Ja się tym zajmę i wygram dla drużyny! Skacze do wody. Na prowadzeniu jest Keith, dogania go Selena, a na szarym końcu jest Jacob. Dakotha: No dalej ślamazaro, pospiesz się! Jacob jak ostatnia miernota macha rękami próbując płynąć szybciej. Jacob: '''Robię co mogę... '''Jacob(PZ): Pływanie to... nie jest moja mocna strona. Mam tylko lewą i prawą. Claire: Dalej Keith! Tak, już prawie! Keith: Prawie! Selena: O nie kolego, nie tym razem! Nagle wyskakuje w powietrze z wody, Keith już prawie dopływa do niebieskiej łodzi, nagle z powietrza zlatuje na niego Selena i Keith znika pod wodą. Dziewczyna zadowolona z siebie podpływa szybko do zielonej łodzi i wskakuje na nią. Rico: Wooow... Alice: '''Cóż... w każdym razie prawie wygrał. Jacob płynie tak szybko jak tylko może (czyli bardzo wolno) i wreszcie dopływa do czerwonej łodzi, kaszląc. '''Jacob: '''Dałem radę drużyno... (kaszle) Keith wynurza się z wody, kaszle i pluje wodą. '''Keith: Nienawidzę cię za to! Już ja ci pokażę! Jak tylko... (kaszel) dojdę do siebie. Nigel: Nie mamy na to czasu, wskakuj do łodzi i jazda! Keith z trudem ale chwyta się niebieskiej łodzi i wchodzi na pokład. Selena i Jacob już w tym czasie odebrali swoje drużyny z pomostu. U Młotów Jacob: Kto pilotuje? Ja już nie chcę. Mam dość. Matt: Cour się tym zajmie, prawda Cour? Cour: '''Ja? Ty idź pilotuj, ja chcę strzelać. '''Emily: Wiesz co, może lepiej niech Matt strzela. Matt: Mam największą wiedzę i najlepsze doświadczenie z bronią z całej naszej drużyny, więc zasuwaj i steruj łodzią, COUR. Cour: Dobra no... Cour(PZ): Póki co, niech będzie - będę z nim współpracował. Uderzę kiedy będzie się tego najmniej spodziewał. Matt: '''Reszta niech chwyta za tarcze i jazda. Łódź zaczyna płynąć. Dakotha wzięła jedną tarczę, Emily drugą. '''Jacob: Ej, a ja? Podszedł do Dakothy, ta go mocno odepchnęła. Dakotha: MOJE! Podszedł do Emily. Emily: Spadaj pajacu. Nie chcę wyschnąć na wiór od twoich tekstów, mam delikatną skórę. Jacob: Cóż... Runda 1 Gnomy. Jimmy prowadzi, Rico trzyma strzelbę szczęko-ball'a, Selena ma jedną tarczę, Carly i Tracey drugą. Carly: Nie możesz płynąć trochę szybciej? Jimmy: '''Wierz mi, robię co mogę. '''Carly: '''No oby, miło by było dla odmiany wygrać. '''Tracey: '''Piraci na horyzoncie! Nadpływa łódź Team Ronaldo. '''Rico: '''Już ja się nimi zajmę. '''Tracey: '''Tylko oszczędnie, masz 2 strzały na okrążenie. '''Rico: '''Spokojna głowa... -- '''Claire: Uwaga, celują w nas! Max: Zaraz dostaną z nawiązką! Rico strzela w stronę łodzi Team Ronaldo ale Omega odbija pocisk tarczą. Keith: Tak! Brawo! Rico: '''Kurde! '''Max: Teraz my! Odpowiedni kąt nachylenia... iiii... Strzela, ale za wysoko. Rico: Ha ha ha, frajer! Z drugiej strony słychać strzał i szczęko-ball trafia w Omegę. (5:5:5) Omega: AJJJ! Omega(PZ): '''Jak to boli! To coś zżera moją rękę! Keith przejmuje od niej tarczę. '''Jacob: Dobra robota Matt! Keith: '''Zaraz wam pokażemy! Max szybko się odwraca i strzela w stronę Matt'a. Szczęko-ball wbija się w czerwoną łódź. '''Max: No ja pie*****! Keith: Ty idioto zmarnowałeś już dwa strzały! Czerwona łódź wyprzedza niebieską i dogania zieloną. Rico celuje. Matt: 'Cour szybciej! Tarcze, drogie panie! Dakotha i Emily zasłaniają tarczami głowę i tułów Jacoba, ale Rico trafia go w nogę. '(5:4:5) Jacob: '''AUUU! Przewraca się. Matt celuje w stronę niebieskiej łodzi ale pocisk zostaje odbity przez Alice. Zielona łódź przyspiesza i pierwsza kończy pierwsze okrążenie, za nią jest czerwona i na końcu niebieska. Runda 2 '''Keith: Dlaczego płyniemy tak wolno? Claire: Nie mam pojęcia... Keith: Czego ja oczekuję, baba za sterem... Claire & Alice: '''Co proszę?! '''Alice: Ty szowinisto jeden! Rico celuje w Alice. Nigel: UWAŻAJ! Odpycha ją i zostaje trafiony w rękę. (4:4:5) Nigel: Auuuć... Rico: Oooo tak! Alice: Och nie musiałeś, naprawdę. A z tobą Keith policzę się później! Claire: Ja też! Keith(PZ): 'O oł, to nie tak miało być. A co jeśli będą chciały mnie wywalić? '''Nigel(PZ): '(wciąż ma przyczepiony szczęko-ball do ręki i widać, że go bardzo boli) ... i tak warto było. '''Keith: Max do cholery, strzelaj tylko celnie! Max: Tak jest! Strzelił i trafił w Jimmy'ego. (4:4:4) Max: Oh yeah! Max(PZ): Może nie powinienem matematycznie podchodzić do tego wyzwania. Nareszcie trafiłem. Jimmy: Ratunku! (przewrócił się) Rico: Szybko, niech ktoś przejmie ster! Selena: Już lecę! Rico: Pożałujecie tego! Ale w następnej rundzie. Teraz trzeba zabrać się za Młoty. Gaz do dechy Selena! Zielona łódź dogania czerwoną która w tym całym zamieszaniu i chwilowej utracie sternika u Gnomów wysunęła się na prowadzenie. Rico celuje w ich stronę. Rico: ... mam was. Strzela w stronę Matt'a, ale pojawia się Dakotha która go zasłania tarczą. Strzał zmarnowany. Rico: Kurde, znowu! Matt: '''Kogo my tu mamy! Odwraca się i celuje w zieloną łódź. '''Claire: Macie kłopoty! Niebieska łódź dogania pozostałe, Max celuje w czerwoną łódź. Alice: Max nie zawiedź nas. Matt niewiele myśląc obraca się w stronę Team Ronaldo i strzela w stronę Alice, trafiając ją. (3:4:4) Nigel: I na tyle poszło całe moje poświęcenie?! Alice: ... nie wysilaj się. (przewróciła się i jęczy z bólu) Claire: '''NO NA CO CZEKASZ MAX!!! '''Keith: ... patrz gdzie płyniesz!!!!! Claire: ... co? Patrzy do przodu, łódź płynie prosto na skałę. Max oddaje strzał który chybia, przelatuje tuż nad głową Emily. Max: Ku***. Team Ronaldo: ŁAAAAAA! Niebieska łódź rozpędzona wlatuje na skałę, i wylatuje w powietrze, wylatują z niej wszyscy co byli na pokładzie. Wpadają do wody. Max: Brawo kretynko! Claire: Spójrz lepiej na siebie, niemowlaki lepiej celują w pieluchę niż ty w innych! Keith: Oboje jesteście siebie warci. Z powrotem do łodzi! Matt: Jedni z głowy, zostali jeszcze ci. Odwraca się w stronę Gnomów, którzy cały czas płyną mniej więcej na równi z nimi. Matt: Przywitaj się z bólem! Strzela w stronę Carly, wywracając ją. (3:4:3) Selena: No ludzie no... Selena(PZ): Co za patałachy... Czerwona łódź jako pierwsza kończy drugie okrążenie, tuż za nią jest zielona, i znów daleko w tyle jest niebieska. Pauza na ekranie. Chris: '''Jesteście ciekawi kto wygra, kto przegra, kto przetrwa i kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego po krótkiej przerwie. REKLAMA Jakiś stragan, za jednym z nich stoi Chef. '''Chef: Prawdziwi byli uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki! Zapraszam, kupujcie tylko dzisiaj w przystępnych cenach! Podchodzi jakiś facet. Facet: Kogo pan ma? Chef wyjmuje spod stołu związanego łańcuchem Bartka. Chef: Taki chłopaczek, żeby nadać życiu smaczek. Bartek: Pomocy! Facet: Oooo, będzie idealny do mojego najnowszego filmu "Żydzi z TVN-u 2"! Chef: Jak pan sobie chcesz! Należy się 10 dolarów. Bartek: CO? NIE!! Facet płaci i Chef daje mu Bartka. Facet: Bo koleś który grał główną rolę w pierwszej części nie przetrwał do końca zdjęć. Bartek: RATUNKU!!!! Facet odchodzi z Bartkiem. Ciąg dalszy wyzwania Chris: Witamy po tej jakże dziwnej przerwie reklamowej. Wracamy do wyzwania. Runda 3 Keith: Od razu lepiej gdy ktoś ogarnięty jest za sterem. Claire: Hmmm. Max: Bez urazy, co nie? Ale fakt, od razu jakoś szybciej płyniemy i w ogóle. Keith: Ba, my to wygramy! Czerwoni i zieloni są jeszcze kawałek z przodu. Cour: Wykończ ich Matt co? Matt: Rozumie się! Matt celuje w stronę Tracey która to zauważa. Tracey: 'O nie... Matt strzela, Tracey robi unik, ale... w stronę w którą Matt wystrzelił szczęko-ball'a. '(3:4:2) Tracey: MOJA TWARZ!!!! Jacob: '''... Brzmi Znajomo! (ba dum tss) '''Rico: Wkurzacie mnie już powoli...! Rico(PZ): Skup się i wykończ ich, bestio! Rico strzela i trafia w Emily. (3:3:2) Matt: WRRR... Cour: No dalej, wykończ ich! Matt: Powinienem zostawić coś dla Ronaldo. A ty lepiej patrz jak prowadzisz. Dakotha: Jak ty nie masz jaj to ja ich wykończę! Matt: HALT! Dakotha: '''...? '''Matt: Trzymaj tę tarczę i mnie, psiakrew, osłaniaj! Dakotha: Dooobra, świrze... Rico: Widzę tam kogoś z tyłu. To Keith! Selena: Czy zmiana kapitana nie jest przypadkiem nielegalna? Rico: Jak widać nie, czas ich wykończyć. Matt: Jestem za. Keith: O nie, zauważyli nas. Claire: (sarkazm) Niemożliwe! Keith: I strzelają! Claire: Nooo, kto by się spodziewał... Keith: :O !!!! Robi unik, dwa pociski przelatują tuż obok niego. Keith: Ufff... Nagle zastyga bez ruchu gdy słyszy dwukrotnie dźwięk czegoś zatrzaskującego się na czymś. Patrzy zdębiały do tyłu i robi facepalm. (1:3:2) Keith(PZ): Ułomy, nieogary i pomyleńcy! Kompletnie nieodpowiedzialni, zostawić mnie samego w takiej chwili! Keith: Odebraliście mi całą drużynę... ale zwycięstwa mi nie odbierzecie! Keith daje gaz do dechy i w mgnieniu oka wyprzedza obydwie drużyny przeciwne. Dakotha: Kurde, co on taki szybki? Rico: Selena gazu! Matt: Dawaj Cour!!! Niebieska łódź wyprzedziła pozostałe i pognała jak torpeda. Za nią czerwona i zielona, które nie są w stanie jej już dogonić. Na pomoście stoi Chris i patrzy na zegarek. Chris: Gdzie oni tak długo są? Nagle obok niego w superszybkim tempie przepływa niebieska łódź, ochlapując go. Chris: Szybciej się nie dało?! Jestem cały mokry! Przypływa łódź czerwona, na końcu zielona. Cour: '''Przynajmniej nie jesteśmy ostatni. '''Dakotha: '''A zgadnij, czyja to wina! '''Chris: Tak, no nie da się ukryć. Team Ronaldo wygrywa ponownie! Keith: YEAH! Chris: A przynajmniej w tej chwili. Niech no policzę punkty. Za zajęte miejsca w wyścigu Team Ronaldo dostaje 3 punkty, Młoty 2 a Gnomy 1. Keith: '''To się zgadza! '''Chris: Natomiast jeśli chodzi o liczbę zawodników którzy pozostali w każdej drużyny... a że liczbę zawodników mnożymy przez 3, to daje 3 dla Ronaldo, 9 dla Młotów i 6 dla Gnomów. Keith: Czekaj... co? Chris: To znaczy że zwyciężają Młoty Pneumatyczne! Matt: '''Tak! Brawo, drużyno! Matt, Cour i Dakotha przybijają piątki. '''Chris: '''Team Ronaldo, macie, a właściwie masz, najmniej punktów. Wyślecie dzisiaj kogoś do domu. '''Keith: Dlaczego ....... Ceremonia eliminacji Team Ronaldo siedzą okaleczeni i smutni. Chris: Drużyno Ronaldo, byliście ostatnią drużyną która jeszcze była w komplecie. Dziś wieczorem to się zmieni! Głosy zostały już oddane i podliczone. Bezpieczne osoby to: Nigel.... Keith.... Alice.... i Omega. Claire, twoja lekkomyślność i feminizm doprowadziły drużynę do wypadku, który znacząco ją spowolnił, o wywołaniu dodatkowych obrażeń nie wspomnę. Max, twoja celność jest masakryczna. Serio, żeby trafić tylko jeden raz w ciągu całego odcinka? Co się z tobą stało kolo? W każdym bądź razie osobą która zostaje jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Claire! Max: CO?!?!?!? Chris: Max, twój czas nadszedł. Do Muszli Wstydu tamtędy. Muszla Wstydu Max: Protestuję! Eliminując mnie całkowicie pozbawiacie drużynę jakichkolwiek szans na zwycięstwo! Pozbywacie się nie tylko geniusza, ale również geniusza zła! Chris: *ziew* (naciska guzik) Max: Pożałujecie tegooooooooooooooo! Został spłukany. '''Chris: '''Odpadły już 3 osoby. Kto będzie następny? Kto ostatecznie będzie dowodził Młotami? Czy Keith oberwie od dziewczyn tak jak mu obiecały? Dowiecie się czytając Totalną... Porażkę... Powtórkę z Rozrywki! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:TP:PZR - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125